


[podfic of] heinz 57

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: “It has electricity in its face,” Wade warned him.(Wade makes a friend. Or rather, becomes the chosen one for about a week.)





	[podfic of] heinz 57

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heinz 57](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803296) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



> (Author's notes)  
> There are some references to child abuse, some Wade-typical violence, and a brief mention of animal cruelty. Please do what you need to, to take care of yourselves.
> 
> Also! There aresome spoilers for Detective Pikachu in here. please read at your own risk!
> 
> Podficcer's Notes: I personally didn't catch any spoiler's for Detective Pikachu and i have seen the movie so *shrugs*

**Title:** heinz 57

 **Fandom:** MCU, Deadpool, Daredevil, Pokemon

 **pairing:** Gen

 **Author:** deniigiq

 **Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

 **Beta Listeners:** Semperfiona, GodofLaundreyBaskets, deniigiq

 **Cover Art by:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

 **Opening Music:** Pokemon Red/Blue opening theme from Super smash brothers Ultimate

 **In Podfic music:** Battle Trainer Music - Pokemon Origins 

 **Closing Music:** The Pokerap - 2 B.A. master

[With sound effects:](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/DumpsterFire/heinz%2057%20w%20music.mp3) 42:42

[Without Sound Effects](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/DumpsterFire/heinz%2057%20no%20sfx.mp3): 39:07

The Sound effects used in this podfic came from these  youtube clips

[Hey you Pikachu SFX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvciVpXKLaE)

[Super Smash Brothers 3DS Pikachu SFX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io7qoSVONI8)

[Pokken Tournament [Pikachu] Voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo0JvRKvohA)

[Pokemon Charizard sound effects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmu1hrWXL7Y)

[Whose that Pokemon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOLXYAlC-R8)

[Cat Hissing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhIJHRCux8w)

[electricity sound effect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWEFv8g3fQo&t=3s)

[Pokeball sound effects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cW3gfvTc634)


End file.
